Princesa Atila
by LUNA-NIS
Summary: Esta historia es de un capitulo, antecesesora de Super Sailor Star: El regreso de Atila, se situa en el milenio de plata


Mamá por favor no puede ir Atila con migo nos vamos a divertir muchisimo con rey . además tenemos que preparar las cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Amy   
  
Serenity: serena que es ese lenguaje no es digno de la princesa heredera al reino lunar   
  
serena : a que te refieres con eso madre?  
  
Serenity: debes dirijirte a ellas como la princesa de Marte y la princesa de Mercurio  
  
Atila : no lo creo madre ellas solo nacieron destinadas a la protección de la unica princesa del milenio de plata ( agrega sarcásticamente la hermana entrando a la habitación )  
  
serena: eso no es cierto Atila ellas son muchisimo mas que mis guardianas son mis amigas  
  
Atila : deberían ser tus sirvientas ya que tu posees ese derecho   
  
serena : Atila que te sucede tu no eres así  
  
Serenity: serena tiene razón discúlpate con ella  
  
Atila: claro su majestad... (hace una reverencia hacia serena ) disculpe usted princesa serena (se retira)  
  
Serena: por que se habrá puesto así madre?  
  
Serenity: no lo se hija  
  
Serena: mejor voy a averiguarlo no crees?  
  
Serenity: como mejor te parezca  
  
Serena : con permiso madre me retiro  
  
SE RETIRA LA PRINCESA Y SALE DE UN RINCÓN OSCURO UNA JOVEN DE HERMOSA CABELLERA NEGRA AZULADA CON UN PAR DE CHONGOS PARECIDOS A LOS DE LA REINA PERO CON LA CABELLERA MÁS SUELTA Y DICE...  
  
desde que la princesa Atila fue a la tierra por primera vez su actitud a cambiado repentinamente   
  
Serenity: tienes razón Kaguya tal vez se debe al encuentro con la reina Beryl no lo crees  
  
Kaguya: desde que nacimos parece que me leyeras la mente   
  
la hemos estado investigando (dice un joven de cabellera larga, lacia y blanca)  
  
Serenity: y que han averiguado Artemis  
  
Artemis : pues su conducta cambio hacia su pueblo se ha vuelto.. Muy hostil   
  
Serenity: caos? ...  
  
Artemis no su majestad esta energía es en efecto negativa pero no tiene la fuerza de caos   
  
Serenity: pero si no es caos que podría ser  
  
Kaguya: ah no sabemos pero es mejor tener cuidado el cristal de plata perdió casi toda su fuerza en la ultima batalla  
  
Mientras tanto en un puente a las afueras de palacio.... Atila pensaba  
  
R.Beryl: Atila por que le sientes ese respeto a la persona que solo vino a quitarte tu lugar en esta vida..  
  
Atila: por que es mi hermanita y la quiero mucho  
  
R.Beryl : de haber nacido en la tierra tu serias la heredera aquí se acostumbra que los herederos al trono sean los primogénitos   
  
Atila: a mi no me importa el trono del reino lunar   
  
R.Beryl: a caso ya olvidaste el día que tus padres regresaron del parto?  
  
Atila: eso fue una equivocación eran solo celos  
  
R.Beryl: celos de que   
  
Atila :de que ella me quitara mi lugar con mi mamá  
  
R.Beryl ya lo hizo te quito la corona a caso eso no te importa   
  
Atila . yo era una niña lo único importante para mi era mi mamá  
  
R.Beryl: ya no es importantes a caso?  
  
Atila : esta conversación ya llego demasiado no crees?  
  
R.Beryl.: a caso no quieres recordar ese día  
  
ELLA TENIA UNA ESPECIE DE CENTRO CON UN BOLA DE CRISTAL Y EN ELLA APARECIÓ UNA IMAGEN MIENTRAS UNA SOMBRA OSCURA RODEABA A LA PRINCESA SIN DARSE CUENTA   
  
********************************************memorias************************  
******************  
  
EN ELLA APARECIÓ ESE DÍA EL DÍA EN QUE LA HEREDERA NACIÓ  
  
Serenity: Atila ven a conocer a tu hermanita  
  
Atila : no quiero.. , no la quiero  
  
Serenity: pero Atila es tu hermana   
  
Atila: no no lo es por que no somos hijas de el mismo padre  
  
Serenity : no digas eso  
  
ATILA CORRIO HACIA SU CUARTO  
  
Serenity: Atila,,,, Atila  
  
Kaguya: espere su majestad solo son celos cuando abra su corazón y vea a su hermana reaccionara no se preocupe  
  
*******************************************fin de  
memorias************************************  
  
R.Beryl: a caso tu madre te siguió hacia tu habitación?  
  
Atila: no per.  
  
R.Beryl: pero nada piénsalo además , yo se como puedes recuperar tu lugar sol tienes que matar al estorbo  
  
Atila: que dices yo jamas haré eso  
  
fuera de sus pensamientos reflejándose en un hermoso lago su imagen  
  
Atila: a caso tiene razón?  
  
en ese momento llega la princesa serena ..  
  
Serena : Atila ha aquí estas te he estado buscando por todas partes vamos  
  
Atila: suéltame  
  
Serena: que te sucede?  
  
Atila; no quiero que m toques . además ellas son tus amigas a caso no dijiste eso ellas no son nada mío ni siquiera mis guardianas  
  
Serena: que dices eres mi hermana y ellas también pueden ser tus amigas además la ultima vez te divertiste mucho con rey tratando de molestarme o a caso ya lo olvidaste?   
  
atila. que.... (te quito tu lugar).... déjame enpaz  
  
SE RETIRA Y DEJA A SERENA   
  
Serena: Atila...  
  
UNA VOZ..  
  
su majestad el vehículo la espera a en la puerta para llevarla al  
  
planeta Marte  
  
Serena: por favor nada de formalidades somos amigas no mol..  
  
voz: lo se pero también es mi princesa y yo le debo respeto  
  
Serena: hay contigo no se puede gracias por avisarme   
  
voz: ha otra cosa su majestad vino el mensajero de la tierra y han mandado esta carta  
  
Serena: es de .  
  
voz: si su majestad yo le remendaría que la leyese camino a Marte para que no la descubran  
  
Serena: gracias por el consejo   
  
voz: me retiro  
  
Serena sale hacia el vehículo lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que Atila había escuchado lo de la carta  
  
Atila: el mensajero de la tierra? a caso el día que fuimos a la tierra ella se enamoro de un terrestre estando totalmente prohibido y a demás ella ya esta comprometida con ... mmmmmmm voy a averiguar que traes entre manos hermanita   
  
EN EL VEHÍCULO LA PRINCESA LEÍA UNA CARTA QUE VENIA PEGADA A UNA  
  
HERMOSA ROSA ROJA   
  
EN ELLA DECIA....  
  
Princesa Serena:  
  
Estas Letras Son Para Recordarte Antes Que Nada El Amor Que  
Nació En Mi Corazón Por Ti Desde El Momento En Que Te Crusaste  
Por Mis Ojos Y... Para Disculparme Por La Tardanza En Enviarte  
Esta Carta Es Que En La Tierra Han Pasado Cosas Muy Raras Que Te  
Contare Con Calma En El Próximo Baile Del Sábado  
  
Saludos Cordiales Desde Un Corazón En La Tierra Que Todas Las  
Noches Al Ver La Luna Sueña Con Su Princesa  
  
Endimión   
  
ELLA SE SONROJO AL LEER ESAS PALABRAS Y VOLTEO JUSTO CUANDO LA NAVE PASABA POR LA TIERRA PREGUNTÁNDOSE QUE ES LO QUE TENIA A SU AMADO PRÍNCIPE TAN PREOCUPADO  
  
voz: su majestad hemos llegado a Marte   
  
Serena :gracias   
  
P. Minako: su majestad ha llegado otra vez tarde la p. de Marte se enfadara  
  
P.Serena : ha, pero princesa Minako chan has llegado a la misma hora que yo  
  
P.Minako :si su majestad pero a la P.Rei no le agrada enfadarse con migo mas bien con usted  
  
entran a un salón donde un joven de vestido verde sirve un té   
  
mmmm ese te huele riquisimo princesa Makoto  
  
P.Makoto: gracias su majestad   
  
P.Serena: dime hay alguien mas aquí?   
  
P.Makoto: no su majestad  
  
Serena: entonces olvidemos las formalidades y llamémonos como nuestros nombres secretos  
  
mina: serena tu no tienes nombre secreto en las dos te llamas serena  
  
Serena: Mina lo que pasa es que mi nombre si me gusta  
  
Rey : si tiene un nombre secreto   
  
Lita: cual?  
  
Rey: cabeza de chorlito  
  
Serena : Rey no me empieces a molestar  
  
Lita: yo voy a hacer el pastel de Amy  
  
Mina: yo le canto las mañanitas  
  
Rei: (olvidando la discusión agrega) yo desde hoy le haré un amuleto anti- timidez  
  
Serena: yo acompañare a mina con el piano   
  
Lita: pero donde hacemos la fiesta  
  
Serena: pues no tiene que sospechar nada   
  
Rei: por fin piensas serena  
  
Serena: que les parece en la tierra  
  
Rei: plan con maña tu lo que quieres es un pretexto para ver a tu príncipe no?  
  
Serena: claro que no.. bueno tal vez un poco  
  
todas caen con una gota en la cabeza  
  
Mina: además no es mala idea conociendo a Amy pensara que lo haremos en un planeta de alguna de nosotras no en la tierra  
  
Lita: por que esta prohibido que bajemos a la tierra  
  
Rei: además eso es lo interesante no creen  
  
mina: y Atila Serena?  
  
Serena: no quiso venir desde la ultima vez que bajamos a la tierra se ha comportado muy rara   
  
Lita : cambiando de tema serena lo del príncipe Endimión va en serio o que?  
  
Reí: y pensar que yo lo vi primero  
  
Serena: rei!!!!!!!....ha (suspirando) lo que siento por el ya no tiene vuelta de hoja estoy enamorada  
  
Reí: amiga (que raro) piénsalo esta prohibido que la gente de la luna se enamore de los terrestres además que va a decir tu mama?  
  
Serena: de entrada le da un infarto ,si eso no la mata la vuelve loca  
  
Mina: que romántico un amor prohibido que si es verdadero sobrepasara todas las pruebas que el destino les tenga preparado yo la diosa del amor mina te deseo lo mejor amiga  
  
Serena : (con lagrimas en los ojos) gracias tu si me comprendes amiga  
  
Reí: solo piénsalo si  
  
serena: claro gracias Reí  
  
Rey : así yo me quedo con el  
  
Serena :Reí !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
empiezan a discutir otra vez , mientras tanto en el milenio de plata ... una visita inesperada anunciaba una tragedia  
  
la reina Serenity estaba en su cuarto cuando sintió la presencia de alguien y al voltear se encontró con Sailor Plut  
  
R. Serenity: Plut que haces aquí..  
  
Plut: su majestad(hace una reverencia) ..vine a pedirle algo, pronto sucederá algo inesperado entre sus dos hijas no se enfade con ninguna de ellas por que podría ser la ultima discusión que tengan  
  
solo recuerde algo el amor lo vence todo incluso las reglas   
  
EN ESO ENTRAN KAGUYA Y ARTEMIS   
  
Kaguya: Sailor Plut?  
  
Artemis : a que se debe tu visita  
  
princesa Kaguya y consejero real hartemos tengo que cumplir con una misión en un futuro guiarán a la princesa hacia su destino y tendrán que hacerlo en otra forma se convertirán en un gato negro y blanco respectivamente princesa Kaguya su nombre de gato será luna y el de usted consejero real el mismo hartemos   
  
LOS TRES QUE?..  
  
del centro de gránate de Sailor Plut comenzó a brillar su talismán una nube blanca y negra respectivamente envolvió a la princesa Kaguya y a Artemis y de un momento a otro ya eran gatos   
  
Plut: podrán seguir hablando solo les pido que cuando regrese la princesa serena no le digan quienes son solo nosotros tres y quien me encomendó esta misión lo sabremos su majestad (hace una reverencia)me retiro (comienza a desaparecer)  
  
los deja boquee abiertos a los dos gatos pero la reina aprecia preocupada por las palabras de la Princesa del planeta Plutón   
  
Luna: su majestad por que hizo esto Plut?  
  
R.Serenity. ella sabia algo que nosotros no además no es la Sailor Plut que conocemos los talismanes están perdidos desde la batalla con caos y ella trae el suyo en el centro de gránate  
  
Artemis.: tiene razón  
  
EN ESO ENTRA LA FELIZ PRINCESA Y LOS GATOS SE CALLAN  
  
serena: madre ya regrese... ay pero estos gatillos? están divinos dime como se llaman?  
  
R.Serenity : el gato negro es gata y se llama Luna el gato banco es gato y se llama Artemis   
  
serena: Artemis?   
  
R.Serenity: si el mismo le puso el nombre el y Kaguya tuvieron que bajar a la tierra a arreglar unos asuntos   
  
Serena: cuando regresan'  
  
R.Serenity: no lo se hija y dime como te fue?  
  
Serena: grandioso el próximo domingo después del baile le prepararemos una fiesta sorpresa a Amy y..  
  
R.Serenity: que te dije'  
  
Serena: lo siento la princesa de Mercurio   
  
R.Serenity: mejor y donde la van a festejar  
  
ENTRA LA PRINCESA ATILA A LA HABITACION Y AGRGA.  
  
Atila. :apostaría mi vida a que será en la tierra  
  
Serena : Atila  
  
R.Serenity: es eso cierto?  
  
Serena. si madre  
  
R.Serenity: esta bien pero no Lleguen tarde  
  
Atila: como le puedes decir eso madre si sabes que esta prohibido relacionarse con la gente de la tierra  
  
R.Serenity: no cuestiones mis decisiones además yo se de tu amiga la R.Beryl y ella es terrestre no?  
  
Atila: pero eso es diferente por que yo no estoy enamorada de ella en cambio serena si de un terrestre   
  
R.Serenity: es eso cierto serena  
  
Serena:yo . este .yo  
  
Atila: confiésalo ya hermanita además tu sabes que aquí no florecen las rosas solo en la tierra y esa rosa roja te llego de la tierra junto con una carta  
  
R.Serenity: serena respóndeme es eso cierto'?  
  
serena: si madre estoy enamorada de un terrestre  
  
R.Serenity.: nosotros la gente de la luna nacimos para proteger celosamente el cristal de plata y cuidar la paz en la tierra por siempre si te enamoras de un terrestre no podrás proteger nada  
  
Serena: madre yo creo que lo que tienes que proteger primero lo tienes que amar yo amo a un terrestre y a su planeta también   
  
R.Serenity. además tu ya estas comprometida con el príncipe del planeta joya.... el príncipe diamante   
  
Serena.: pero cuando estoy con el no siento lo mismo que con.  
  
Atila; si serena dinos quien es por que el que osa posar sus ojos en una princesa de la luna jamas será perdonado  
  
Serena. no te voy a decir quien es  
  
R.Serenity: te prohibo que lo vuelvas a ver  
  
Serena : pero madre... yo lo amo además el amor puede romper todas las reglas y eso incluyen tus leyes madre  
  
la princesa serena se retira a sus aposentos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas ,Atila se queda con una sonrisa malévola mientras que la reina Serenity pensaba en las palabras que su hija había dicho ya que eran parecidas a las antes mencionadas por Sailor Plut   
  
la princesa duro toda la tarde en sus aposentos llorando y con ordenes de la reina que no la molestaran por la tarde la reina mando llamar a la doncella de la princesa y dio ordenes de que le subieran la cena ...  
  
doncella: princesa su madre le ha mandado la cena sintió que tal ves estaría indispuesta ara bajar a cenar  
  
Serena: no tengo ganas de nada mo..  
  
  
  
doncella: lo se princesa pero ya no llore mas por que me duele verle así de triste además el día de mañana vendrá el príncipe Endimión al baile y como es de mascaras pasara inadvertido   
  
serena: tienes razón no me deprimiré muchas gracias  
  
EL DÍA DEL BAILE LLEGO LOS PREPARATIVOS NO HICIERON ESPERAR Y MIENTRAS LA PRINCESA SERENA ESTABA CON LOS ADORNOS DEL SALÓN PRINCIPAL ATILA ENTRO A LOS APOSENTOS DE SU HERMANA CON EL ÚNICO OBJETIVO DE ENCONTRAR LA CARTA  
  
Atila : donde estará esa carta   
  
REVISO LOS CAJONES Y LA ENCONTRO AL LEERLA QUEDO PERPLEJA AL LEER EL NOMBRE DE LA PERSONA QUE HABIA ESCRITO LA CARTA   
  
Atila: no puede ser Beryl se quiere vengar de mi hermana por que le quito a su prometido y a mi solo me utilizo oh no que he hecho  
  
doncella :que hizo su majestad  
  
Atila : ha me asustaste por favor dile a mi hermana que me perdone que tratare de enmendar mi error  
  
doncella: que error su majestad  
  
Atila :me tengo que ir   
  
ATILA BAJO A LA TIERRA YA TODO ESTABA LISTO ELLA HABÍA AYUDADO A LA R. BERYL PARA QUE ATACARAN EL MILENIO DE PLATA ESA NOCHE CON EL ÚNICO PROPÓSITO DE "MATAR A LA PRINCESA" Y CLARO ATILA NO SABIA QUE EL CRISTAL DE PLATA Y MATAR A LOS HABITANTES DEL REINO LUNAR TAMBIÉN ESTABAN EN LA LISTA   
  
voz: su majestad no puede entrar espere  
  
Atila: R. Beryl me mentiste me llenaste la cabeza de ideas con respecto a mi hermana y el verdadero propósito era vangarte de la culpable de que el príncipe Endimión te dejara no es así?  
  
R.Beryl: cielos Atila como crees que yo.  
  
Atila : di la verdad cobarde   
  
R.Beryl.: te decía como crees que yo olvidaría el cristal de plata y el dominio de la tierra   
  
Atila: maldita!!  
  
R.Beryl: Ziosyte ya la utilizamos lo suficiente mátala   
  
Ziosyte : como usted ordene   
  
Atila.: ellas jamas te dejaran que te apoderes del cristal de plata  
  
R.Beryl ya veremos   
  
EN ESO ZIOSYAT LA IBA A ATACAR PORLA ESPALDA PERO ALGUIEN ARROJO UN CUCHILLO Y LA HIRIO EN SU PIERNA   
  
Ziosyte : haaa!!!!! que quien pudo haber sido doncella: princesa Atila huya de aquí y avísele a su majestad lo que sucederá  
  
Atila: mo..  
  
doncella: desee prisa que o soy una Sailor pero tratare de detenerla  
  
Malacayte: ya veremos   
  
LANZA SU BUMERÁN Y MATA A MO. ES DECIR A LA DONCELLA   
  
Atila: nooo!!!!! corre a verla..  
  
doncella : su majestad su hermana siempre la ha querido y yo se que en el fondo de su corazón usted también  
  
Atila: no   
  
R.Beryl: que linda escena pero por hoy es todo tengo una guerra que preparar  
  
Atila se levanta y trata de matar a Beryl con la daga de la doncella pero.  
  
Ziosyte: muere!!!!!!  
  
Atila : haaaaaaaaaaa hermana perdóname si el destino nos permite volver a reunirnnos enmendare este error ...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO LA REINA SERENITY TUVO UN PRESIÓN EN EL PECHO, COMO UN PRESENTIMIENTO Y LO PRIMERO QUE HIZO FUE IR A BUSCAR A SUS DOS HIJAS AL ENCONTRARSE CON LA PRINCESA SERENA LE PREGUNTO POR LA PRINCESA ATILA LA CUAL NO ENCONTRABA ,POR LO QUE SE PREOCUPO PERO NO QUERÍA ARRUINARLE LA VELADA A SU HIJA POR LO TANTO DECIDO NO COMENTAR NADA LO QUE ELLA NO SABIA ERA QUE ESA NOCHE PERDERIA A SUS DOS HIJAS ...... ............ LA MUERTE DE LAS DOS LUNAS EL BAILE COMENZÓ Y UNA PRINCESA RADIANTE CON OJOS LLENOS DE AMOR BAILABA CON SU AMADO PRÍNCIPE .... ELLOS ...NO SABEN LO QUE SUCEDERÍA NI LO QUE EL DESTINO LES TENDRÍA PREPARADO PERO SI SABÍAN QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÍAN JUNTOS  
  
FIN  
  
El resto del baile ya se la saben también lo que paso pero quien es la doncella?... este es mi primer fanfic de capítulos únicos pero preparare una segunda parte de este dudas comentarios y criticas a LUNA_NIS4@HOTMAIL.COM hasta la próxima 


End file.
